Come Find Me
by sftbllbabe815
Summary: CONTINUATION FROM MY SERIES ON YOUTUBE
1. Confusion

**Authors note: The first 6 episodes can be viewed on my youtube website. And sorry it's so short! Other than that…ENJOY!**

Elise was completely confused as his arms wrapped tighter around her. What was he doing? Was Ethan going completely insane?! His girlfriend just gave me a death sentence and he _hugs_ me? What the hell is going on?

Ethan's mind went blank and he wasn't thinking. His actions spoke for him, causing attention from the outside courtyard. But they didn't matter to him. They weren't even there once Elise's delicate skin touched his. So gentle. So perfect. It gives him memories of the night before. As they danced close enough to feel a heartbeat. As their lips touched and suddenly nothing else matters, but his thoughts quickly went away and reality came back to him once Elise spoke with so much confusion that it confused him, "What are you doing?"

Ethan suddenly pulled back and just stared at her blankly. What was happening? "Um…. uh," He replied with the same confusion in his voice as she did.

"You just hugged me, Ethan…are you feeling okay?" Elise spoke with some embarrassment in her voice as she looked around at the curious people watching them.

"Um…yeah. I'm…okay," he said, not taking one of his gorgeous blue eyes off of her delicate feature. She looked beautiful today. Her hair was down but half of it was twisted and clipped…very much like her. "I… I'm sorry about that…I…have to go," he said quickly then walked away while avoiding contact of the students staring.

Elise stood there, majorly confused and a little frustrated. Why does this keep happening! First, the eye connection, Second, the threat his bitch of a girlfriend gave me, and third, the hug! This is ridiculous! Ethan and me are totally two different people with different lives. We are not meant to be together! Whatever game he's playing will be figured out and every single piece of the puzzle will be put together. He wants to play and screw with my life then fine.

Game on.


	2. His Aching Heart

Author's note: hey guys! Please please review favorite etc…. if you do that'd be so great!  Well enjoy!

Elise sat there on a park bench thinking. _I don't get this! I don't get any of it! Why is this happening! What did I do?_ Elise then had a flashback…

There were people dancing everywhere around the ballroom, and then Elise looked up to find that her eyes were connected to blue ones…and then…-

"Hey Elise!" Jacob said happily as he sat down next to her on the bench. Elise looked at him weirdly. She'd never seen him this happy before…weird. "Uh…hey Jacob," Elise said trying to put on a good smile.

"Are we in a happy mood today??" She giggled at his bouncing happy figure. Jacob's smile turned into a big grin. "Well its just the fact that I made first string on the football team but other than that yeah I'm just happy," Jacob said.

Elise literally jumped on him, "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!" Of course Elise was happy! He's been talking about it since like forever and he finally made it!

"So…when do you start?" Elise asked pulling away slightly to look at his face. He was still bouncing with happiness, which made her giggle once more. She loved Jacob so much.

Jacob replied, "In 2 days! I'm so excited Elise you have no idea!" Jacob was still holding onto her tightly. Jacob…lets just say has loved Elise since he fist laid eyes on her in chemistry class. That was when they fist met. He's always loved her, but never got the guts to tell her. Then at this very moment…he thought would be a perfect chance to make the move. The move that could change their lives…for the better or for the worst.

Jacob's hand slowly made it's way over her face to her shoulder where it laid there. Elise was breathing heavy. She didn't know what he was doing…and she was scared.

"Elise…" Jacob whispered then looked up at her face. He leaned in slowly but not too slow. Elise froze as his lips met hers in a weird way. But she wasn't the only one who froze…. a few trees away stood a broken heart.

Ethan watched from a distance. He watched how their lips touched oh so softly. He watched as the one person he cares about most kisses another guy. He watched as his beating heart starting beating hard and how a tear fell from his eye. Then he realized…that his aching heart would always love her…


End file.
